guilty drown
by fallenmoonstar
Summary: Clary wish she was little again when he brother saved her from thing. clary is now in high school and shes one day is in art class when the football star jace come in who is a player/jock Can clary away from jace? or will she fall in love with her brothers best friend? please review it i'm not good at these so and tell me what i could do to fix it*****THE MORTAL INSETRUMENTS******
1. Chapter 1

The old way's

**Flash Back**

"Please seb! please!" Clary begged her brother to let her stay up til 11 clock why he draged her out of the living room to her bed room. "NO!" Sebastion said. "please"Clary said with the sadest voice and face she can mange . "fine, you win" Seb said as he huged her.

**End of fash back**

Clary missed those days where her brother would save her from danger od the world or tryed to. now clary is the number one on the builles Aline and her gangs list. I never told my family about it because i dont want them to worry them with it. i got to class getting to my set hoping for the people around me not to notice me. As always they dont.

"Ok class, today we are going t-t" Miss Hall the art teacher didnt finish her senticne because right at that momment someone walked in."It's nice of you to come Mr. Lightwood" Miss Hall said with the kind of annyed voice. I snuck lower in my set hopinghe would not see who am i kidding? if he did see me it would be one of those look and contiue walking things. "well, your here here!" miss h said "sit right next to Clary Morgenstern! ok?"miss h told jace the hughtschool jock/player with girls hearts. "Clary?" i heard my name being called and i didnt want to say it but i did. " yes, miss hall?"i asked "raise your hand so mr lightwood here can see you." she sounded like she was talking to a 5 year old that played with her makeup. i raised me hand feeling my bracelets move down my arm.

Jace heads over to me and sits down. as he sit down i felt really annoyed atmy art teacher. 'All right class we have a art project do do and you have parters." well i got really happy because i knew the person i was oing to ask to be my parter, faith but then my life was over when miss hall said " i'm picking your parters , so you can commuitcate with differnert people so the parters are.." " Aline with Jack, Ashley with Sofie". i waited. there was only 4 people left Jace, Faith, Scarlet and me. so i did the math in my head and 4 is even so i 25% with everone so i had 25% with scarlet, 25% with faith, 25% with jace and 25% with myself. "i hope i get one of the girls!" i wisperd to my self. " then we have jace..." please please dont say clary! pleae! i beged in my head. " and Clary then scarlet and faith" miss hall said. Miss hall had to make my life a living hell didnt she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys thanks for reading i know i had a lot of spelling errors in the first chapter sorry **

**about that.:( my computer was being mean to me that day. but review and tell me things i could get better at so i can make a good first fan fiction story for you guys:)- Faith - aka fallenmoonstar**

**Clarys view**

When miss hall said mine and jace's name i moved as if someone slapped my me. I had a frown on and out of the corner of my eye, i saw the smirk jace had. We only have 5 more hours of school thank god he was not in the reset of my classes wait he might be in my p.e. class. "ugh!" i screamed in my head why me? out of all the kids in the class why do i have to be partners with jace?

**Jace view **

I walked in the art class when i the teacher said " its nice of you come Mr lightwood" i could tell she was annoyed by her tone of her voice. "well you're here." she said "sit right next to Clary morgenstern! OK?" she told me with the same voice as before. i didn't know who she was talking about she i was going to ask her but she called the name again "Clary?" miss hall asked as her eyebrows went up. I then heard a soft voice come from the somewhere in the classroom, i couldn't find out where it came from. "yes miss hall?" the soft voice asked. "raise your hand so Mr lightwood can see you."with that a small hand appeared from the crowed in the classroom.

i then got a picture of the girl who talked earlier as i sat down next to her.

The girl Clary i think it was had a thin body, read hair but not red red like orange red. She had little freckles on her nose and really green eyes. she was cute… wait when did jace lightwood think a girl was? she was about 5'2 she was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and blue short with black converses with word written on them. i sat down next to her and i lazily rang my fingers thru my hair, normally that would have worked if the girls don't drool over me already. SO why hasn't Clary drool over me yet? I'll have to find out. so i just listened to the teacher talk about stuff. " who can tell me who painted the Mona Lisa?" miss hall said to the classroom filled with high schoolers.


	3. note from faith

**I WILL UPDATE SOON BUT IT MIGHT TAKE A COUPLE OF DAYS BECAUSE I WRITE THIS BEFORE I PUT IT UP. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT ON THINGS I NEED FIXED.- Faith/ fallenmoonstar **


	4. sorry:(

Hi sorry for not updating in a long time i have been sick and i had family problems so yeah im working on the next chapter it might be out today or tomorrow! :) -faith!*


	5. chapter 3

_**Clary's P.O.V**_

i don't know what was happen in art class today. once jace sat down I went to plant Clary as my brother and my friend Simon called it. I heard somethings like "who can tell me who painted the isa?" or "can someone get these for me?" I just couldn't wait for class to end. See I don't like talking to people so i try to stay with my friend, so when jace was humming i started to get annoyed by him so I said in a harsh voice "if **we, **are going to do this project. I'm not doing all the work." "OK well if were not allowed to work on the project at school then where are we going to do it?" jace asked with his smirk. I wanted to lean across the table and smack him across the face just to see if go away. " Well..." I said thinking of places where to go. " we can go to the library, the Star buck's, the park. or your house." I said hoping he wouldn't ask me why we cant go to my house. I waited a good 2 minutes waiting for jace to answer the question, right when i was about to ask him what he wanted to do he said in a voice that sounded annoyed I guess we can go to my house." I then took out a piece of paper and gave it to him " write your address down." he looked at me for a few scouds then went to wright his address down. he pushed it back to me and I took it and looked at it when I saw it said _**14651 Zilbjins Dr.**_ and a faint smile cross my face.

_**Jace's P.O.V**_

After i asked Clary where we could meet she said I was surprised so hear her not say my house so i looked at her for about 2 minutes when she was about to talk i cut her off by saying " I guess we can go to my house." she then went to her bag and went trough it looking for something and when she pulled her hand out she had a piece of paper in it she then said " Write down your address." I could tell she was bored by her tone in voice i then took the paper from her and wrote down my address. i pushed it back to her and looked around the room before looking back at her. when I looked at her she had a faint smile spread across her face.

* * *

_**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! i was sick and had some family life to take care of please dont think i gave up on the story. i will post something saying im taking a brake for the story or something like that. so please do review it and tell me were i can fix things and other things like that imight not be up lodeing in a while so have a good week.**_


End file.
